Orthopox
Orthopox (nicknamed "Pox") is a high ranking Furon scientist, Crypto's superior officer, and a main character in the Destroy All Humans! series. Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Darryl Kurylo (Big Willy Unleashed) Overview Appearance Pox is a Furon who wears a labcoat with armor pieces on it and has several large horns coming out of his head, a trait not seen in any other Furons. Pox's head is quite big, even by Furon standards, marking him as a very intelligent Furon. His incarnation as Orthopox-14 has shrunken his head, and replaced his original, meek body with a much stronger monkey body. Personality Pox is Crypto's mission officer, who gives him his assignments. Orthopox is known for being both intelligent and extremely prideful, in other words, Pox is basically a mad scientist. Despite being gifted with a large brain, Pox's own schemes lack a bit of foresight, not to mention appealing to his ego ensures remaining on Pox's good side. While Orthopox is capable of inventing new weaponry and upgrades, he usually does it at a price, making him a bit of a mercenary. Pox also shows a bit of a sadistic streak and much like Crypto, has little regard for life, unless they prove to be strategically valuable. Being a high-ranking Furon commander, Pox is also quite bossy. This trait was highlighted after Pox lost his own body, angering him to no end. Abilities Pox's greatest and most notable trait is his high intellect for science and military strategy, having created multiple weapon and ability upgrades for Crypto and concocted great schemes that serve their purposes. Pox also has a knack for business, having started his own successful fast food franchise and ran Crypto's casino. Pox also possesses the standard mental powers of any Furon. As the Holopox, he is now incorporeal and therefore is above feeling physical urges. His Holopox unit can scan databases and hack into systems like a computer. His unit seems to retain his Furon mental powers, judging by how he brought a TV remote control into his holographic hand. In the fourth game, he can also shock people with a mere touch, like during Crypto's shield tutorial. Biography Nothing is known about Orthopox before the invasion of Earth, except that he was able to conquer quite a few worlds for the Empire, and that he and Crypto have been partners all their lives, being like a father figure to the Furon soldier (and a really annoying one at that). Some of Pox's known military achivements include the conquest of Zarkon-5, being the hero at the battle of Tharsis Mons, and winner of the Xanthrax-47 Mental Cruelty Award, 6 years running. At one point, he was involved with a female Furon called E. Coli who simply used him and promptly dumped him after she was done with him. Orthopox-13 Years before the invasion, Orthopox presented his plan for obtaining Furon DNA to the War Council and sent Crypto-136 to Earth in order to investigate Earth. After losing contact with 136, the newly cloned Crypto-137 urges that they go to Earth and rescue their comrade in peril. In 1957, a Furon Mothership under the command of Orthopox reached the planet in search for Crypto-136. Orthopox remained in the Mothership, handing out assignments as Crypto infiltrated humanity. After Crypto-137 had discovered that 136 was killed and dissected, the duo continued to destroy all humans to avenge 136 and claim Earth in the name of the Furon Empire. Pox sent Crypto on more missions, including the disbanding of the Joint Chiefs to prevent them from joining with the Majestic, the assassination of General Armquist and President Huffman, and the defeat of Silhouette, leader of the American Majestic. Crypto and Pox claim Earth as a territory of the Furon Empire, though they only manage to gain control of one country. While Crypto took control while posing as the President, Orthopox continued experimentation and managed to use the acquired DNA to don Crypto with real genitalia. Holopox In 1969, Orthopox died when the KGB shot a nuclear missile at the Mothership, however he was able to download his mind into a Holopox unit, a Furon hologram projector that was formerly used for long-distance communication. Orthopox constantly complained about his status as a non-corporeal being. At this point, Pox begin to interact with humans, mostly as allies, and urged Crypto-138 to avoid becoming fond of them. Soon after they both defeated the KGB and their ancient enemies, the Blisk, Orthopox created the Big Willy hot dog fast food franchise, in which he feeds the grinded up flesh of dead humans in the form of hot dogs, as a way of getting rid of the bodies Crypto always leaves lying around (He always thought they just faded away when he went around the corner). He also creates the Big Willy robot, a mech disguised as the restaurant's mascot and led Crypto into a war to destroy his business rival, Colonel Kluckin. Along the way, Pox was fooled into joining Mr. Pork in exchange for gaining a new body. The results were disastrous, leading to Orthopox almost being erased in an all-out attack, resulting in Pork's death. After Kluckin was destroyed by Crypto, he decided he was done with fast food and gave Crypto the money from the franchise's profits. By 1979, the Furons moved on to run a casino in Las Paradiso. While the business was going well, they caught the attention of the Molinari Brothers and began a war. They were interrupted by Nexosporidium Warriors suddenly appeared and attacked them. Orthopox then ordered the city be destroyed, including their casino. Then, they set out to find the conspirators who sent the Nexos after them. The answers were then presented to them by a Furon known as "The Master", who told them that the conspirators came from Furon. Following the death of the Master, their search took a strange turn when they discovered synthetic Furon DNA. They wonder what was the purpose of sending them to Earth to harvest DNA when they could easily make synthetic DNA. They conclude that the Furon Emperor, Meningitis was behind everything. In a bout of rage, Crypto left Earth and took Orthopox with him to the Fourth Ring of Furon in order to make Emperor Meningitis pay for his long deception. Orthopox-14 After collaborating with a cloner on the Fourth Ring of Furon, Pox obtains a new body, although the cloner picked the wrong body mold and gave him a monkey's body. Pox made a few attempts at killing himself to escape the humiliation of his new body. He still continued aiding Crypto in his quest to face the Emperor and helped him break into the palace. After Crypto dispatched the Emperor, the Master appeared before them, revealing that he tricked the duo into killing Meningitis and allowing him to claim the throne. However, the Master didn't take into account the fact that Crypto would allow Pox to smack the Master into a wall reducing him to paste. Following the death of the Emperor and the Master, Crypto had doubts about what to do upon discovering that his mission was a sham. Crypto hurling synthetic DNA on the floor led Pox to motivate him that there will always be a reason to destroy all humans as long as synthetic DNA makes Furons sick and puke when they consume it. Orthopox took his seat upon the empty throne, and bid his farewell to Crypto, who guaranteed that they would meet again ten years later. Orthopox was cheered by the masses who rushed into the palace. Quotes *''"Incompetent fool, I should never have sent you!"'' (First lines in the series) *''"Shall I tell you a secret? Few of our people know this, but the DNA patterns in our cloning banks are becoming more and more degraded with each new clone."'' *''"Only if we want to retain our immortality through cloning, OF COURSE IT'S BAD!"'' (Pox explaining their people's DNA crisis to Crypto) *"Now then, I know what you're thinking. What can I, a lowly novice, do to help bring about the destruction of Earth and the inevitable reign of the Furon Empire? Well, I'll tell you. It was in the earliest days of the empire that we realized our species was doomed. Eons of waging war on inferior races with unregulated atomic weaponry had mutated our genes. We could not propagate, due to our complete and utter lack of genitalia. Fortunately, a Furon ship happened upon Earth on its way back from destroying the Martians. Human society was young and... nubile. Sailors on a foreign planet, letting off steam, one thing led to another. Long story short, every human being alive today has buried deep in its genetic code, a strand of Furon DNA. Over the eons, we have learned to clone ourselves, but with each iteration, the information degrades and the results are increasingly unpredictable. The Furon genes in humanity's DNA are ancient, uncorrupted. They represent the future of the Furon race. If only we can get at them." (Orthopox's explanation of the Furon whole mission to the player). *''"Crypto! That human law enforcement officer is attempting an unauthorized entry of your spacecraft. If those pea-brains were to get their hands on your quantum deconstructor, they could rip a hole in the space-time continuum! Oh, the furonity! Vaporize them, Crypto!"'' *''"Oh, great, the human military-industrial complex. We cannot allow them to alert their leaders to our presence. Exterminate them, now!"'' *''"The humans are making a final push! Wipe them out once and for all!"'' *''"What we need is the dumbest, weakest, most malleable human we can find. Admittedly, the competition will be fierce. You'll just have to scan them all."'' *''"Didn't anyone ever tell you that the name of the game is Destroy All Humans! Not SCREW AROUND on the Mothership!"'' *''"Roswell, Rockwell... hmph! That's the last time I take directions from a Cryptosporidium!"'' *''"There is a sucker born every minute. But I had mine removed."'' *''"Look out, its an ambush! Circle the wagons! Throw me a shotgun! Get the womenfolk inside! Oh, I really must stop watching human television. Oh, screw it... destroy them all!"'' *''"Hello? Hello!... Frak!"'' *''"No DNA, no upgrades. Them's the rules, partner."'' *''"It's quite peaceful actually. Quiet, no noises or distractions, and certainly no violence, nor wars, or fighting of any kind. Frankly, its boring the phlegm off me, I hate it! I want a new clone body, ARRRGGGHHH!'' (when asked what it was like to be a hologram) *''"Crypto, the time has come to get back out there, and... DESTROY ALL HUMANS!!"'' *''"Destroy them!"'' *''"It's been good working... with you, Crypto." (last lines in ''Path of the Furon) Trivia *It is quite probable that since he is now the Emperor, he'll make a fixed clone of himself. *In Big Willy Unleashed, Pox remarked that he was a 74th-level Furon warlord (Crypto thought that the level cap was 60). *In the rough draft for the original Destroy All Humans! Orthopox was originally going to be named "Meningitis", however it was soon scrapped and he was renamed Orthopox. Eventually the Furon Emperor was soon given the name "Meningitis." Gallery Pox (First Appearance).png|Orthopox (Closeup). Orthopox (That's All Folks!).png|Orthopox (Path of the Furon) Pox (DAH!2).png|Orhtopox in Bay City. Pox render.png|Holopox render. Pox (BWU).jpg|Orthopox in Big Willy Unleashed. Holopox (In DAH!2).png|Holopox in the DAH!2 Outro Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! '' *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon '' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Politicians Category:Scientists Category:Allies Category:Furons